As is well known, a fire-fighting hose needs to be quickly restored on site after fire-fighting activities. In such a hose restoring operation, it is difficult to treat the hose because the hose has become heavier by becoming wet and has been tainted by adhesion of particles of oily smoke, petroleum oils, dirt, and the like. In addition, in many cases, the restoring operation is performed in a half-crouching posture, which involves heavy physical burden, and hence is markedly heavy labor.
Further, the hose that has been restored from the site also needs to be stored for next use after being brought back to a fire station and the like and then washed and dried.
However, there are two take-up methods as a method of taking up a hose. In order to restore the hose from the site, there is used a method of “single-layer rolling” in which the hose is taken up over the entire length from one end portion of the hose. In order to store the hose at a predetermined position, there is used a method of “double-layer rolling” in which the hose is doubled over substantially at a center thereof and taken up toward the end portion, with the folded part as a central axis, so that the hose is quickly and easily released at the time of use.
Conventionally, as a device for performing such a hose-restoring operation, there has been disclosed a carriage-type device to be self-propelled to take up a hose (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
However, conventional restoring devices of this type include only one of a single-layer take-up mechanism and a double-layer take-up mechanism. Thus, it is inconvenient in that take-up devices need to be selectively used in a case of restoring the hose on site and in a case of taking up the hose for storing the same.
Further, those restoring devices are supported by four wheels, and hence smooth traveling of the restoring device cannot be carried out in bumpy places such as a fire-fighting site. Thus, those restoring devices are poor in usability, and have a problem that the hose cannot be neatly rolled around a reel owing to vibration.